


CH. 4 - There Isn't Anything Sweeter Than Revenge, or Love

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: The Remnant Branches [4]
Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: But fun, Crossover, Gen, Hazel-centric, So is Qrow, and mercury and emerald too, minor Mercury/Emerald, shade posession, the main nier cast is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Hazel happens upon a former guardian of Grimoire Weiss, the one that survived. The two have much in common, and embark on a mission of revenge born from an incredible power. However, that same power threatens their retribution. That power is one they must hold onto no matter what.
Relationships: Hazel & Gretel
Series: The Remnant Branches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1: Hazel and Gretel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, ever since I thought of RWBY X NieR, Hazel and Gretel were such an obvious choice. God, they just have such interesting stories to consider. Oh yeah, I know I said I'd just upload the whole chapter thing when I finished Qrow's, buuut I changed my mind. I'll jut send out an update every week, so Thursdays. One more thing, brief mention of suicide. When it gets to “Have you…”, skip to “What was that?” if you wanna skip the mention. One very last thing, Evening (Bereave, Blood, Black) from the Adictiv NieR fan album is the song I listened to for the majority of this fic. I just love it. Ok, you may proceed!

Hazel felt himself land flat on his back after having fell about three feet from the ground. Not the best way to start a mission, but, there had been worse starts to a mission. He got up, rubbing his back as he did so. In front of him was an imposing door. Behind him was a destroyed bridge with an even more imposing drop. With nowhere else to go, he pushed open the doors and entered the structure. 

The structure was a building that very clearly managed to withstand the passage of time. It was in a great state of decay, but would surely hold up for the time being. As he drew closer to the center, he was amazed at its beauty. Light filtered down from above, providing specks of warmth in the cold concrete enclosure. A large tree, centuries, maybe even millennia old, stood in the center and rose to the heights of the structure. It would be a nice place to reflect and rest, if not for the shadows shifting about. 

_So these are shades._

He readied his fists and prepared to fight. There appeared to be about five surrounding him. Three of them wore armor and bore weapons. According to Salem’s information, they appeared to be violent by default. The other two were bare, having nothing but their dark, glowing form to protect them. Before they could swing their weapons, he lunged for the two defenseless shades and grabbed them. With a quick spin, he threw the two of them at the armored shades. Only one was able to dodge the attack. 

While the naked shades dissolved and the two that were hit remained stunned, the undamaged one went in for an attack, jumping at the man. Hazel quickly side stepped to dodge the attack and brought a fist down onto the back of the monster, slamming it to the ground with a resonating echo. Despite having lost three comrades in a mere moment, the remaining two were not deterred, to Hazel’s dismay. But, if they wanted to fight, they would get a fight. Together, they slashed at him, but hit only the air. Hazel decided to take his time to note the way they fought. 

They tended to remain idle, holding their shields, and were slow fighters. Their movements were easily predictable. They would hop in the air before a jump attack, they would wind up before unleashing a slash of their sword. Such simple fighting would be of little use, so Hazel decided to finish them. With a swift punch, he hit a shade in the chest area, leaving a dent in the armor. It flew all the way until it hit a wall, slowly slumping to the ground as it faded from existence. Even their armor was weak. 

The other backed off at this attack. Alone, it paced around Hazel, waiting for his move. It got impatient, and prepared to unleash a jump attack. Before the blade could even connect, Hazel grabbed the sword arm, stopping the shade mid jump to leave it dangling. He brought up his free fist, and brought it down into its unprotected face, sending the monster to its demise. He recoiled as it connected. It felt vaguely reminiscent of aura shattering. This was new information. 

“Do these things have souls?” he wondered to himself. He brought up his hand, and saw blood on it. This was expected. For some unknown reason, these monsters bled. 

A scan of the floor revealed nothing new, so he headed up the staircase. To another set of shades. Hazel let out a tired sigh. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at them as they stared back.

“Hmm...” _Maybe I can just… run past them?_ So, that's just what he did. He ran straight past them, right through the line they formed. They tried to chase after him, but with their janky movements, they abandoned the chase after a moment. The fact that such a tactic worked astonished him. He continued his ascent through the broken and blissfully beautiful structure, passing by the weak shades who failed miserably at trying to chase him down. 

Soon, he arrived at a door that led to a walkway outside. As he reached the roof, he was met with an incredible view. The ever-present sun shone above, its warmth making the outside a truly perfect place to rest and relax. Mist swirled far below, leaving a clear sky above. It was a place Gretchen would have loved. He sat down, his legs hanging off the edge, and looked into the distance. He sat there, listening to the wind pass, the water below sway, and the rustle of plant life, just as she would have done.

Hazel doesn’t know how long he sat there. The sun barely moves, so it’s hard to get a grip on the passage of time. According to the countdown on his scroll, its been half a day since he arrived, leaving six and a half days left in the expedition until it ended. 

Deciding that he spent enough time in repose, he continued onto the roof, which had definitely seen better days as well. Shrubs and wild plants grew out of cracks, metal rods jutted out of concrete, and in some spots, the roof had collapsed, exposing the interior of the structure. Not to mention that the decay turned it into a maze. Hazel knew he was a big guy, so he tread forward with care. For all he knew, the ground beneath him could give away. Thankfully, such a scenario didn’t happen. It would have been a real pain to have to climb all the way back up. 

After exploring what seemed like every corner of the roof twice, Hazel finally found a door, and beside it… “A letter box?” A quick examination of it yielded nothing. However, he started to notice shades beginning to form, and quickly opened the door and entered it. No reason to fight them if he didn’t have to. He let out a sigh of relief as the door shut with a loud echo. However, his relief was short-lived. A crash from above came from the other side of the long room.

A large metal beast with glowing red eyes roared at him. In its remaining arm was a beautiful, large, and deadly looking lance. Its terrifying face took up most of its body. Two tusks jutted from its lower set of teeth and two horns adorned the top of its head, its left one broken. This looked nothing like a typical shade, but it spoke like one.

_I will not let you hurt them, vile vessel!_ It shouted in its unknown tongue. It held out its weapon in front of it, ready to fight, it appeared. Hazel would much prefer the shades outside as enemies, but this enemy could reveal some valuable information on shades, so he entered a fighting stance and slowly but cautiously advanced towards it. This enemy, however, was not slow by any means, despite being somewhat clunky in its bulky movements. 

A heavy downward slash of its weapon caused the ground in front of it to ripple upwards into dangerous spikes, but the attack was dodged easily. Hazel moved in for the counter attack and struck its back with great force. However, the shade was unphased, and the armor undented. It felt as if it were reinforced with aura. Hazel quickly dashed away, surprised. _Impossible! These things shouldn’t have an aura!_ He was caught off guard and was barely able to dodge a slash at his torso. 

Now a more comfortable distance from the beast, Hazel studied it more. This thing had been a major fight before. _What could have caused such damage?_ He wondered. It was certainly something much stronger than him, in one way or another. He saw it gear up to throw it’s weapon at him, and prepared himself, keeping his eyes on the weapon. At just the right moment, he hit the weapon’s length, disrupting its flow, and allowing himself to catch it. If he could not dent it, maybe its own weapon could. With the large weapon in hand, he faced the monster

_How dare you!? That is my brother’s weapon! My brother’s! You will pay for even touching Hansel’s weapon!_ Gretel wailed. _You will perish!_ With a roar, she summoned her weapon, and began her vicious spinning attack. She moved faster than Hazel anticipated, and he was knocked back against a wall when Gretel struck him. She continued her attack, crossing the room in mere seconds and bouncing from wall to wall like a kid in a sugar rush. This time, Hazel was more prepared and was able to brace himself with the weapon. Each time she struck, he was sent backwards, all the way until he was cornered. She stopped just in front of him, blocking any path of escape.

_Now you will perish, vile vessel!_ She slashed her weapon, but Hazel blocked it with the weapon he had caught. Gretel pushed against him with all her might, trying to impale him with the weapon’s spikes. Even with a single arm, she was overpowering him enough to be right in his face. Desperate, and aura focused on his body, he placed his hand on the metal beast to try and push it back.

“That will─ !” She jumped back in surprise while Hazel also stood there, shocked. _You are no replicant. You have a soul!_ A dozen small shades jumped down from above and landed near Gretel. 

_Do you know what this means?_ said one.

_We’ll have our bodies back soon!_ exclaimed another.

_We’re finally going to be able to feel the sunshine again!_ cried a third.

_But why was he reunified before you, Gretel? You’re a high priority._

_Maybe he was some rich dude who paid his way to the top of the list._

_Does he look rich to you?_ The small shades looked at him, and turned back to each other.

_No, he really doesn’t._

_When we get our bodies back, please don’t let me end up dressed like him._

While the smaller shades talked amongst themselves, Gretel approached Hazel, who had just sunk down and listened to the odd conversation, thankful the fight was over. She held out her hand, and Hazel took it as she helped him up. Hazel felt a weird wave of energy run through him, giving him a chill that ran through his body. She let go, and they stared at each other. 

“My codename is Gretel, though it's been so long I've forgotten my real name, so Gretel will do. And your name is?”

“Hazel.”

“Hazel, you bring good news I assume, being one of the first Gestalts to successfully reunite with their Replicant.”

“What?”

“What?? Did you hit your head? Or perhaps the process was not as successful as thought...”

“Uhh, I’m not from here. I’m from another world.” he told her blandly. Gretel only stared at him. A moment passed.

“I suppose that makes sense. You wouldn’t be the first to come from another world. Although last time, it did not go so well.” Hazel could only be confused as she said that. “It’s a long story.”

“Does it involve magic and you shades?” he asked.

“Yes, actually.”

“Then I have time for it.”

“If you say so. Get comfortable.” She went on to explain the incident at Tokyo with the red dragon that brought magic and the beast that brought WCS, what she knew about Project Gestalt, and some of the problems that were arising with the Project. By the time she finished that, the rest of the day had passed and the small, incomplete shades had since left, leaving Gretel and Hazel alone. 

“Me and my brother, Hansel, were brought here by the Leckermaul Organization. As children are more receptive to magic, they had trained since we were young to fight the Legion. Me and my brother were so well skilled, that we were given the task to guard Grimoire Weiss. As payment, they were given high priority in Project Gestalt. We were grateful, but what mattered was that we were together. As long as we had each other, we would be alright. We were the only family we had left after all. For so long, we upheld our duty.“ Her tone shifted. It was much angrier than before. “And then one day, a Replicant wanders in here, a young boy at that, and has Grimoire Weiss betray us! And kills my brother!” She was visibly shaking with rage and sadness, and Hazel knew the feeling all too well. 

“I get how you feel. I lost my sister, Gretchen. Only real family I had. She was a child then, and was on a mission to hunt the monsters of our world, Grimm. And she didn’t come back. She was failed, and I will avenge her.” The same rage and sadness consumed him, evident in his voice. 

“I had thought of revenge too. At first I was depressed. and then I desired revenge. I thought that if I lived to avenge Hansel, I would still be able to live for him just as I did before. But, I ran into the smaller shades you saw earlier, and learned that love is a better thing to live for than revenge.”

“Hmm. To each their own.”

“What do you intend to do with your life once you get your revenge then?”

“Don’t know. Doesn’t matter.”

“Would your sister want you to say that? Would she want you to live for revenge, or for love?” Anger and realization struck Hazel. He wanted to argue with Gretel with that, but knew she understood him, and knew the answer to that.

“Wouldn’t your brother want you to avenge him?!” he deflected.

“Yes, he would. But I know he would want me to live on and be happy above all else. My revenge would be a suicide mission, so I can’t let him down and throw my life away.”

“Sorry for shouting.” Hazel apologized. She meant no harm.

“I understand.” she said calmly. Hazel took some comfort in the fact that he knew she did understand. They sat there in the quiet until Gretel broke the silence.

“Hansel and Gretel, Hazel and Gretchen, a funny coincidence that our names are similar, hmm?”

“Yeah, that is kind of funny, like fate or something.”

“Fate or not, I am glad. It was nice to talk with someone who understands.”

“I’ll agree with you there.” Hazel said, but turned his head down to think for a moment. “Hey, can you tell me about Hansel?”

“I would love to.” she said. “We were always together, for practically everything. We were twins after all, with me being the older one. He always called me an old lady for that.” she laughed. “He was loud, definitely loud,” she said reminiscently, “but always happy. He never failed to cheer me up or make me smile. I always thought he was too good for his own good. He could have stood to be tougher considering our line of work, but he wouldn’t be Hansel if he were tough as nails. The only thing he ever got serious over was sweets. All the other children knew not to mess with his sweets. Only two people had to learn that the hard way, me and Mrs. Leckermaul, a hag of a lady. He started the rumor that she killed her husband and ate him. And she started the Leckermaul Organization so she could eat children. She was actually convicted of cannibalism. Officially, she died because she tripped and fell into her oven and couldn’t get out. But if you ask me, she just had a little push in the direction she deserved.” Her implication that she killed the hag was not unnoticed.

“Sounds like you two lived quite the life.”

“That, we did. I was just happy we had each other. So, care to tell me about your sister? I’m sure you two lived an eventful life.”

“Surprisingly, our life was kind of boring. At least, it would have been more boring if it weren’t for her. Gretchen actually kind of reminds me of Hansel. She was also my younger twin, always happy and always making me happy. she always knew when we needed some time to relax. We grew up in an orphanage and moved into an academy when we got the chance. There, we learned how to hunt grimm, and we made our own weapons. To everyone's surprise, she made a regular old gun. Most people expected a war hammer-gun, or a sword-gun,or even a Scissor-gun or something equally flashy and loud to match her demeanor.” 

“I take it your world likes making other weapons into guns.” She said as she studied her weapon. “Such innovations would have made my job a lot easier.”

“Yeah. I guess so. All the advancements in weaponry in the world can do so much though.” he said, and Gretel thought back to the child that bested her and her brother.

“I suppose you’re right.” another moment of silence.

“Have you…” Hazel hesitated, “ever thought about just ending your life, to join them?” Hazel asked.

“No, I haven't. Have you?”

“No. I─ I just wondered. I was told by a lot of people that I might feel like that, but I didn’t. I always thought that made me a bad brother, in a sense.”

“Like you didn’t love them enough to want to be with them even in death? You aren't a bad sibling for feeling that way. We’re similar, you and I. We have immense will, a will to live and survive, no matter what. We will see our will though, to the very last thread of life we have.” Just then, a loud sound echoed through the shrine. 

“What was that?” Hazel asked, on edge from the booming noise. 

“Someone is here.”

“I’ll go and check it out.” Hazel said. He knew he wasn’t the best scout on account of how large he was, but he would be better at it than Gretle at least.

“No, I’ll have my friends see to it. They will be much better at it than you, or me for that matter.”

“Hm." he hummed in agreement. With that, she sent out her friends to scout on the intruders. “Any idea who it might be?” he asked once they left.

“I think.” she said. “It could be the boy who killed my brother five years ago. I heard he’s been going around with an odd group, slaughtering Gestalts without remorse or reason.”

“Someone like him isn't worthy of life.” Hazel growled. 

“Gretel! It’s him! He’s here! He looks older, but I know it’s him! He still has Grimoire Weiss too!” shouted a small shade that popped up out of nowhere. 

“There’s also some lanky man with them. He’s got on a cape and mean face.” added another shade.

“He is kinda hot though.” said another shade.

“Qrow…” Hazel said quietly.

“Yeah, sure, his hair was black like a crow’s.” said another that popped up by his leg, catching Hazel by surprise.

“Gretel, I say we take the fight to them. We have the element of surprise.” 

“I can’t.” She said.

“Why?!” Hazel demanded. “We know they’re there and they don’t know we’re here!”

“That may be true, but I can’t leave this room. My armor is bound to this room, and without it, I won’t be able to do much.”

“Dammit! Isn’t there another way then?” He pleaded. “You deserve your revenge!”

“There is one…” she said, wondering if it was even worth mentioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they do, what will they do? You know, I think they would just get along because they can connect so well. If I had a nick for every time there was a story where Hansel and Gretel had lost their sibling, I'd have two nickels. It's not a lot, but it's funny that it even happened twice. I also like to think that Hazel and Gretel are both the older sibling for some reason. Gives them more things in common. And with the replicant remake on its way, I can't wait to cry again. I'll miss the outdated combat of gestalt though. That old, clunky fighting had a certain weight to it that just felt so satisfying. Ok, I'm just rambling, so I'll leave you be. TY for the read! (Reminder: Updates on Thurs!)


	2. Part 2: Pinocchio-33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Gretel stalk the brother killer, and later help a machine and his shade friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have much to say hear, so enjoy! (But, again, give the NieR Adictiv album a listen on youtube. It deserves more attention.)

They watched as the group moved through the shrine, cruelly slaughtering shade after shade. Yet, they even in moments of rest, the group was none the wiser to the being that was stalking them. They could overhear the banter they had as they killed and killed. It sickened them, hearing the group laugh at a terrible joke, hearing them speak as if they were at a picnic rather than slaughtering innocents. They almost could not await to strike them down. 

Studying the group, they realized they hardly fought as a team. They were efficient, no doubt, but all they were really doing was just not getting in each other’s way. They decided that the best plan of action was to take Qrow and the girl out first, as they seemed to be the easiest targets. They would figure out how to take out the skeleton later. What mattered was that Nier was alone, and would die alone. As for the grimoire, nothing could be done about that. He and Nier were seemed to be near inseparable, and killing the grimoire would have terrible repercussions for Project Gestalt.

Soon, their time to strike came. It was when they were in a tough battle with a horde of shades. In an instant, they sprung downward at incredible speed, aiming straight for Kainé in the back. They hooked her with the weapon and dragged her into the shadows. The group didn’t even notice she was gone. Leaving her trapped in the shadows, they went for Qrow next, who was fighting beside Nier. In another dash, they dragged him into the shadows. This time, Nier had barely managed to see the dark blur steal away the man. At this point, he noticed that Kainé was gone as well, and called for Emil to get close to him. 

Back to back, they fended off the remaining shades as they awaited for a chance to strike Emil. the perfect time did not come, so they decided to make a perfect time. From directly above him, they crashed downward, breaking the platform below and causing Nier to fall. Emil shifted his attention to Nier to save him, but it proved to be the wrong move for him. They saw the opportunity, and dragged him into the shadows, leaving Nier alone with the grimoire. He managed to land with little harm done by embedding his spear into a nearby wall to decrease his falling speed. Unfortunate.

“What kind of shade is that?! What did it do to them?!” he shouted.

“We are in the presence of a powerful shade, one capable of using incredible magic. They’re still alive, I know that much. If we kill it, it’s magic should be undone!” Weiss replied.

“All we have to do is find it then.”

They watched the two, back to back as they circled about, trying to get a glimpse of their monster. Moving from shadow to shadow, it was evident they couldn’t be detected. They moved into Weiss’ shadow, and pulled Nier into the darkness. Swiftly, they traveled back to the room where Weiss was once held, where Hansel died. They emerged at one end of the room and threw him across to the other side. He was quick enough to land on his feet, and skid across the floor. He looked up to finally see the assailant. 

It was a hulking form, more human than any shade, and more shade than any human. Hazel eyes glowed red, leaving a red afterimage as they moved. Nier recognized that instantly. The trademark shade pattern ebbed and flowed across brown skin that was sometimes obscured by a black smoke. From the biceps, near the shoulder, a few dark purple crystals emerged.

“YOU WILL ATONE, VILE MONSTER!” they roared in shade and human tongue as they banged their weapons together. The clang echoed through the room.

“What did you do to my friends!?” he demanded.

“THEY’LL BE FREE ONCE YOU’RE DEAD, MISERABLE VESSEL!” 

With that, they began the fight. Swaying back and forth, they made no sound as they rushed forward. They slashed with the first weapon, which broke his guard, and followed up with a swing from the other weapon in hand. However, he rolled to the side to dodge it, putting the human-shade out of his field of view. They moved to the ceiling, and watched him look around pathetically. 

“YOU WILL DIE YOU FILTHY BROTHER KILLER!” he heard them shout from above him. He had no time to dodge or brace himself, but a barrier appeared around him, barely saving him. He was surprised, but they floated in the air and continued their attack on the barrier in frustration. They were then sent back by a kick and bullet to the chest. They entered a shadow before they could slam against the wall

“We’re not too late, are we?” asked Emil who appeared with the rest of the group. 

“Nope. Just in time.” Nier gratefully said as Qrow helped him up. Quickly, they readied themselves for an attack that could come from any front.

_ What do we do? Should we continue our attack? _ Gretel asked.

_ I think we should. All we have to do is kill him. We can worry about my mission later. _

_ I say we wait until he is alone. We strike then. _

_ Our time is limited. He might not even end up alone at some point. _

_ Patience Hazel. He needs to sleep sometime. I’ve heard he lives in the village nearby. I have a feeling we’ll get our chance then, hmm?.  _

_ Alright then. Until then, we keep our eyes on them. _

So, they stalked the group from the shadows. It took the group a while to feel safe enough to leave the shrine. The whole time, they were solemn and on edge. Only when they left the shrine did they begin to feel safe.  _ Foolish vessel.  _ That “night,” they all ate around a campfire, discussing what exactly happened to them in the shrine. Qrow stepped in to explain some things as well, mostly concerning Hazel. Qrow took the first shift, along with Weiss, while the others slept. Silently, they materialized behind then where they were having a conversation about magic.

_ Do you think we should take care of him right now? Might make things easier later.  _ asked Hazel.

_ It would make things easier, for both of us,  _ she replied,  _ but I think we should wait. If they find him gone, they may start to suspect something and keep their guard up, and we’ll never get our chance. _

_ Yeah, you're right. _

They continued to stalk the group for another day. This time, they went to the scrap yard in search of a key. They destroyed automaton after automaton. Soon, they happened upon a lone P-33 machine with a shade on its head. Being the monsters they were, they attacked it. 

_ We have to help that shade! I will not let them hurt him! _

_ Damnit, we’ll blow our cover though! _

_ I don’t care. I have made it my duty to protect all shades Besides, you’ve got to interfere with this Qrow guy, right? _

_ Alright then let’s do it.  _ They creeped up behind Qrow, grabbed him, and tossed him at the group, knocking Nier and Kainé down. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Kainé shouted angrily at him.

“They’re here!” Qrow said, causing the two to quickly pick themselves up.

“What!? Where!?” Nier said, concerned.

“Right here!” they said, putting themselves between the group, and the shade and machine. “And we’re not letting you hurt this child and his friend!” They drew their weapons, ready to protect the duo. “Get out of here! We’ll keep them distracted!”

“Orders received. Initiating escape plan.” stated the machine. It summoned scrap around it, and formed a pair of wings. As for how it was actually able to fly with scrap metal wings, Hazel just assumed it was magic. It began to ram itself into the ceiling, causing debris to fall, and the ground to shake. While the group stumbled about, excluding Emil and Weiss who floated, Hazel and Gretel decided upon a plan of attack. 

They figured that they could travel in the shadow of their weapon, which would no doubt prove useful. The first one to be attacked was Emil. His magic would be too troublesome. They threw the weapon at him, but he was able to block it with a barrier, causing the weapon to bounce off into the air. Emerging from the shadow, they dashed upwards to catch the weapon, and brought the spiked end of the weapon down onto the barrier with a roar. It shattered leaving him exposed, but a follow-up could not be initiated, as Kainé sent forth a sphere of magic that hit them head on, sending them stumbling back. They tossed their weapon at another foe before slamming against the wall, and entered its shadow. 

This time, it flew to Nier, who readied to attack the moment they popped out of the darkness. Instead of popping out to attack, they let the weapon fly past him. Out of his attack range, they caught their weapon and threw the other weapon upwards into a piece of the falling ceiling. From there, they emerged and threw both of the weapons, entering one of the shadows in an instant. 

The party had no idea of knowing which shadow they entered, and spread out so they couldn’t get more than one person at once. Fortunately, they still had to watch for falling debris, though the debris’ shadows let them know where the debris would land. Unfortunately, it was too late when the party realized that meant Hazel and Gretel could be anywhere and attack anyone of them. 

From Nier’s own shadow, they emerged, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him down with tremendous force. They heard the ceiling above finally begin to really break. Quickly, they moved to gather Gretel’s weapons, and launched themselves at the ceiling, crashing through it, and escaping with the young shade and the automaton. Looking down as they held onto the automaton, they saw that Nier and the rest of the party was still alive, unfortunately.

Grabbing his pale neck and slamming him down gave Gretel the smallest taste of sweet revenge. Hazel hoped he could taste such a sweetness someday. He hoped they would get their sweet revenge someday.

-

They escaped to the safety to the top of the Junk Heap, a mountain of rusted metal, long defunct automatons, and stray wiring that near entirely obscured the factory beneath. The entire landscape lay below them. The Village, the Seafront, and even Façade could be seen. In the other direction, decaying skyscrapers and cities reclaimed by nature could also be seen. 

“Thank you for saving me and Beepy. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t save us. Why do you look like that? You look human, but also like me.” wondered Kalil, who stood in the shade of the towering figures of his friend and Hazel.

“You’re welcome, child, and that is because we are a human and a Gestalt. I am Gretel, and I am Hazel, a human from another world. What is your name?” They said, their voice altering appropriately when introducing themselves. 

“My name is Kalil, and this is Beepy, my best friend!”

“And Kalil is my best friend too.” happily replied the P-33 unit.

“You’re the only good human I’ve ever met. Your world must be a nicer place. All the other humans have just tried to kill us.”

“Humans killed Kalil’s mother, and they tried to kill him. As a P-33 unit, protecting is my function and he required protecting, so I stayed with him. However, Kalil has taught me much, and now I stay by him as my friend.”

“Mmhm!” Kalil nodded his head. “I was sad, but now that me and Beepy have each other, we’re safe and we’re both happy! And Beepy has taught me a lot too! Did you know that humans used to ride in machines that went super fast? Beepy taught me that.” He continued on while the two half listened to the information he was feeding them.

_ Doesn’t he know that he’s a real human? He’s the one with a soul, not those vessels.  _ Wondered Gretel.

_ The information was probably lost to time. _

_ You’re probably right. What really interests me is how does this P-33 unit have so much power and intellect? It is well beyond the standard P-33. _

_ Maybe it’s because of the kid? Magic?  _ Hazel answered unconfidently.

_ Perhaps, but I think it’s time for him to learn the truth.  _

_ Agreed. _

-

“So us shades are the real humans?” Kalil asked.

“That is correct. Replicants are but empty vessels, the vessels that are rightfully ours.”

“Proposal: I think we should initiate Project Gestalt.” Beepy told the group. “This way, Kalil cannot be harmed by the Replicants.” 

Gretel was just about to speak up, but considered the plan. It could just work. Sure, she might not directly be able to get her revenge, but this was far greater than her revenge. The unification of Gestalt and Replicant would destroy the murderous Replicant's memories and personality, which was good enough revenge for her. And in the process, she would help so many shades, and her friends at the shrine too. Now was as good a time as any. After all, WCS was no longer a problem, so there wasn’t any reason to not to initiate the Project. This was well beyond her intended role, but she did not care.

_ If you’re willing to go through with it, I am too. I don’t think we should bring the kid though. Stealing Weiss will be too dangerous.  _ Hazel told her

_ Agreed. He needs to live. We can't risk his life. _

“We will do it. We will initiate Project Gestalt, but you have to promise us one thing.”

“Okay, what is it?” Kalil said as both he and Beepy tilted their heads in curiosity.

“You two have to promise us that you two stay out of this. It’s too dangerous, and we won’t be able to live with ourselves if anything happens to you two.”

“But we can help! Me and Beepy are strong!”

“I concur. Me and Kalil would be valuable assets to this mission.”

“No, that doesn’t matter. You two  _ must  _ live. You two have each other. You don’t want to know what it feels like to lose the last and only person you love.”

“But I don know what it feels like.” Kalil replied solemnly as he sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I lost my mom, remember? She was the only person left that I loved, until I met Beepy. She told me that I was strong, and to always remember her. She… she wanted me to be safe and happy…” he brought his head down, covering his face, and began to cry. Somehow, Beepy also seemed sad as well. He moved to sit down, cross legged, with Kalil safely in the center covered by the automaton’s shadow. Gretel and Hazel stepped in the circle of the machine’s legs, and picked Kalil up, cradling him against their chest. Silently, they cried too. It had been a long time since they had. Eventually, the crying ceased.

“I’m tired, do you think you could sing me a lullaby? My mom used to do that for me.”

“Of course.” they said. Hazel knew that it would not sound the best, and it did not, to him at least, but the child seemed comforted nonetheless. He murmured that it reminded him of the song his mom sang to him, a song about a keystone that protected a great lord’s castle. Hazel and Gretel submerged them all into the safety of the shadows, where no harm would befall them. By the time the song ended, the child was fast asleep. 

_ I think we should get some sleep too. _

_ Hmm.  _ Gretel agreed.

“Goodnight Beepy. Goodnight Kalil.”

“Initiating sleep mode. Goodnight, Hazel, and, Gretel. Goodnight Kalil.”

-

Kalil woke up in the darkness, still sleepy. Lazily, he looked around him. He was curled up in the arms of the human-shade. He felt safe. Encircling them was Beepy, also asleep. He felt happy. He drifted back into sleep, knowing that he was safe and happy, just as his mom wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nier and Qrow: *exists* Gretel and Hazel, respectively: I want that twink obliterated. But shade possession, but fun! Hazel and Gretel are HUGE and STRONG, your typical tank archetype, so I figured that giving them the ability to move silently and swiftly, while still being huge and strong, would be a good idea. I just liked that juxtaposition of Hazel's stature and his abilities while possessed. And since Gretel isn't your average shade, I imagine possession by her would be different than possession by a normal shade, like from what we see with Tyrann or the ones in The Aerie. I suppose since she is more powerful than the average shade, the one she possesses would gain more power too. From Tyrann, we know the shade and possessed feel each other's emotions, and know each other's thoughts. And since the two are already so similar, it would be even more difficult to differentiate the two at times with their enhanced understanding of each other. Also, I love Beepy and Kalil, so I made sure they would live. I just want them to be happy together. T.T


	3. Part 3: One Thousand and One Days - The Grounded Roc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hazel and Gretel stalk the group, they eventually find themselves at a desert where people are freed by rules. There, they meet a wolf who aids them in their cause, and challenges it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey you've got a storm coming. I'm a sucker for desert areas, and I love Façade and Roc, so I made sure to include them. My only regret was that I didn't include Shahriyar. Fun fact: the characters in Façade take their names from German numbers, but the two desert bosses take their name from Arabian Nights. I've always found that interesting since they're all technically in the desert, so you think they would all share the same naming convention. I guess that implies that they are two separate areas. Well, I'll stop now before I ramble more, now, please enjoy.

“Kalil?” they said, gently nudging him awake. He groaned a little as they did so.

“Yes?” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“We just wanted to say goodbye before we left.” they told him

“Aww, you’re leaving already?” he asked sadly.

“Mhmm.” they nodded their head. “Do not despair though. If all goes well, Gestalts will return to their Replicanats, and the world will return to normal.” 

“That’s nice, I’ll just hope we’ll be able to see each other again. It was nice being with you guys.”

“Well, until we meet again, you can listen to the lullaby we had Beepy record. Just make sure you only listen to it when you’re safe and won’t be caught by any Replicants.”

“Ok, I will! Thank you so much!” he said joyously as he hugged their leg. They gently pat his head.

“Mmhm. We’ll be on our way now. Goodbye, for now.” They said softly as they headed out.

“Wait!” he shouted, causing their head to turn. “Before you go, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Kalil.”

“Can you promise me you two will be safe and happy?”

The question, simple as it was, caught them off guard. Their own safety and happiness was always a priority for them, but considering their line of work, it was hardly ever a high priority. The only other person that ever really cared for their own happiness and safety was their sibling.

“We promise you Kalil, we _will_ be safe and happy.” 

“Good! Goodbye for now then! Let’s meet up here again after you finish your mission!” 

“Goodbye, Hazel and Gretel.” Beepy said as he and Kalil waved. They waved back as they headed down the mountain.

_Do you think they’ll be alright until then?_ Hazel asked Gretel.

_I hope so. Its safer than being with us._

_Better than being with us. A child shouldn’t have to be dealing with all this._

_Agreed._

-

It took another day, leaving three days left, for Hazel and Gretel to track down the group. The group spent the next day running errands, of all things.

_Just how illogical are these things? They’re living in the post-apocalypse and they have an important mission. But here they are, delivering mere supplies? I cannot wait for these vessels to fulfill their true purpose._

_You’re telling me! His little sister could be dead, or worse, suffering, for all he knows, and he’s fishing right now! Some brother he is._ exclaimed Hazel.

_As such is an empty vessel. Their soullessness is a disease in of itself, but, it is a disease we will cure._

That is all they cared to mention, not how Kainé hid her blush when Nier accidentally brushed against her hand, how he silently cried at night, or how they had to choose between a hard truth or a blissful lie to tell the lighthouse lady. None of those complexities were mentioned. After all, they did not need to. They are simple, soulless, Replicants. What they do is illogical, inhuman, irrelevant.

-

On the second to last day, they followed the group into a desert civilization: Façade, the land of rules. At first, their many rules seemed to be another example of their status as soulless Replicants, but they soon began to question that.

_They’ve advanced pretty far for a bunch of vessels, huh?_ Hazel questioned.

_That, I will admit. This is a culture that is entirely new._

_Distinct architecture, a set of unique customs, a new language, a caste system, I could almost think they were really human with souls and everything._

_This is well above what a Replicant should be capable of. Whatever caused this, is irrelevant though. At the end of the day, they are still Replicants, soulless vessels. These ones just have a bit more personality than usual. That doesn’t make up for not having a soul._

_Agreed._ Hazel said as they watched from the shadows as the wedding procession began, expecting no opportunity to snatch Weiss. 

_We only have today and tomorrow left. Any plans?_ Hazel asked.

_Only one: seeking the help of Devola and Popola. If they do not agree with our proposal, they will stand in our way._

_Unfortunately, it’s looking like we might have to take our chances with them._ Hazel said as the dull wedding progressed. Gretel sighed at his comment.

Just then, a scream ripped through the crowd, catching their attention. A wild wolf attacked the bride, leaving a bloody wound at her side, dark red soaking through the white dress. It wasn’t just any wolf though, it was a Gestaltified wolf. 

_Animals can go through the Gestalt process?_ Hazel wondered.

_Yes, but who cares about that right now!? Our time to strike will be soon!_

_“You raped our forests and poisoned our streams, and now you slaughter our young! We will abide your existence no longer mankind! You will atone for your sins with blood!”_ cried out the Gestalt wolf.

_Replicants are worse than I imagined._ commented Gretel

_Then let’s help him with his Replicant problem._

Sneaking from shadow to shadow, they inched closer and closer to Grimoire Weiss. All the while, the group was too occupied to even be concerned about their pursuer. A great howl that distracted everyone signaled their time to strike. They jumped from the Grimoire’s shadow and kicked at the teen’s back, sending him flying forward. 

They had little time to react as the grimoire was encased in the circle of the weapons, much like how he had been for so long. They dashed into the wolf’s shadow, and escaped. Behind them, they could hear the group crying his name. Magic was sent flying their way, but the wolf easily dodged it. Back at the den, they introduced themselves to the wolf, despite Gretel eagerly wanting to hurry to the Shadowlord. However, Hazel wanted to get some information from the wolf, any information.

“And I am Roc, the leader of this pack. Dare I ask _what_ you two humans are doing?”

“We’re on our way to initiate Project Gestalt. The Replicants won’t be a problem much longer.”

“Hmph. That is hardly of my concern. Replicant, Gestalt, they will all the same. My war against the cruelty of humanity will wage on.”

“Replicants aren’t human. They have no soul. They have no humanity. Don’t you know?” They explained.

“Foolish humans. Your mistake is believing that humanity is innate, that a soul is innate. A soul is obtained by loving, and being loved. Humans just so happen to be good at that more so than other animals. But, from such love, hatred can be born, a hatred without equal. _Humanity_ is what allows humans to be capable of the greatest kindnesses and the most despicable cruelties. It is why I killed his bride. I wanted him to suffer as me and my people have. It is why he will come to try and kill me. I love my people, just as they love me. He loves his people, just as they love him. We hate him and his people, just as they hate me and my pack.”

“You might have a soul, but they don’t! They’re replicants! Mere vessels! And these are just wild dogs! They have no soul either you dumb dog!”

“Foolish human, weren’t you even listening?” Roc growled. “Human through and through. Illogical and so full of hatred." He said as he shook his head in disappointment. "But, you helped me, and I sense that there is still love in you. So for that love, I ask that you do not lose what is left of it, else you may lose your soul. For helping me, I _kindly_ ask that you leave. I have a war's end to prepare for.” With a growl of their own, they left, but not to the Shadowlord’s Castle and to Grimoire Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen, what will happen? I feel like I've said that before. Eh. But while I will admit to projecting some ideas onto Roc, I feel that he would understand humanity very well, considering he's been a Gestalt for who knows how long, observing the Replicants grow into sentient beings, probably, and from his experience with the man who raised and loved him. Point is, Hazel and Gretel would have noting on him in terms of knowing humanity. Anyways, I thank you for reading!


	4. Part 4: The Little Mershade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of repose and reflection, a choice is made. A new friend is found, and the final battle for Grimoire Weiss commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but there'll be two on this day. Also, if you haven't already, read The Little Mermaid side story on the wiki. It's good. Keep an eye on her. She'll make an appearance later, but that's in Ironwood's story. It's done, but that'll be released after Qrow's story.

_ Hansel and I found this beach in the short time we were allowed to do as we pleased.  _

_ Gretchen would have liked a place like this. _

_ To relax.  _ They think in unison, and chuckle. They sit in silence under the shade of a broken ship, watching the ocean’s waves sway.

_ So, what are you going to do?  _ Hazel asks, breaking the silence.

_ I don’t know. _

_ Well, what is it you want. That’s always a good place to start. _

_ I want… I just want to be happy, and safe. Isn’t that all anyone wants, Hazel? _

_ That much is true, even if life makes that difficult to achieve. But you, you have a chance to make that happen, not only for yourself, but for others. It’s just like you said. Doing this would help all Gestalts. All it’s going to cost you is your time. _

_ But is it worth the cost of destroying the love the replicants have made for each other? Do I have that right? _

_ Do they have the right to kill Gestalts? Did they have the right to kill Kalil’s mother? Did they have the right to kill your brother? No! They didn’t! _

_ …You’re right. They didn’t. They’ve killed so many of us, and will continue to do so. I know what I must do. Thank you. … Do you sense that? _

_ Run! _

Quickly, they escape from the ship, and reappear in the shady stone tunnel that leads to the beach.

_ What the hell was that!?  _ Hazel questions.

_ It was a shade, but it was different somehow. It was far more powerful than me and perhaps even the Shadowlord. We have to go back. _

_ No offense, but that’s a stupid idea. _

_ I am the Protector of Shades. I have to at least see if she’s alright. _ Gretel explains.  _ You sensed her distress too, didn’t you? _

_ Alright.  _ Hazel sighs.  _ Fine. But if it starts attacking, we’re leaving.  _

_ Thank you.  _ she says as they notice a man carrying a package and some food quaking in fear as he looks up to the terrifying form before him.

“Boo.” they say, and he runs away screaming.

_ Idiotic vessel.  _ Gretel says as they return to the ship, Grimoire Weiss still imprisoned in the weapons.

“Hello? Anybody here?” they shout into the ship in shade and human tongue. “We mean you no harm.”

_ Are you shade, or are you human?  _ they hear someone whisper.  _ Or are you a shade who became human?  _ They cannot see who questions them.

_ A human possessed shade.  _ They answer.  _ Are you okay? We could sense your distress. _

_ If I possess someone, will I become human? Am I already human? You would know, wouldn’t you?  _ the unseen shade questions more as they make their way closer to her.

_ We are Gestalts. We have souls. We are human. Those things that call themselves humans? Mere vessels for us all. And when we reunite with them, we will truly be human as we were before.  _ Gretel explains.  _ God, how many of us have forgotten?  _

_ So I’m human? You’re saying I’m human?  _ They hear her begin as the reach the door she lies behind. They open it, and instantly, Gretel is in shock.

_ A mermaid? No. A shade. The most powerful, unfused shade. Not even the Shadowlord can compare.. _ . Gretel whispered in awe.  _ How are you so concentrated?  _ She wonders as the little mermaid begins to ungracefully, but very euphorically, dance around.

_ I’m human! I’m human, I’m human, I’m human!  _ she laughs as her body grows larger and larger. Quickly, the two exit the ship, and gaze upon her unrestrained form. Her gigantic form dwarfs the ship she called a home, and her wings span an incredible distance.

“Holy hell…” Hazel says as he gazes upon the shade, now also in awe. 

“There! There he is! Oh my gods what did you do to my friend?!” They hear a man shout. They turn back to see that it is the man they scared, and he has arrived with company. 

“Emil! Now!” Nier orders, and the sun intensifies, and the area is bathed in light, erasing practically all shadows in the landscape. But Gretel and Hazel are quick, and hide Weiss and his prison in the their shadow before it disappeared.

“Shit!” Kainé yells.

_ See? Look at me? I’m human! The sun doesn’t hurt!  _ the powerful shade giggles.

“Kainé, what is that?” Qrow asks her with concern evident in his voice..

“A shade. Be careful around this one. It’ll be more powerful than the fuckers at The Aerie. A lot more powerful.”

“You monster! You evil shade! You tricked me!” the man shouts, causing the big mermaid to deflate.

_ No. I’m human. I’m human!  _ She repeats to convince herself.  _ Just like you wanted! _

_ If you want to be a true human, help us out! Take care of that skeleton!  _ They shout at her.

_ I─ I will be human!  _ she screams, her voice shaking the very air around them.

Immediately, the fight begins. She launches an assault of spear-like appendages at Emil. his magic is enough to block, but he struggles to hold his ground. Qrow quickly slices through the appendages, causing what remained to retreat.

“I’ll take care of her! You three take care of them!”

“Got it.” Kainé nods as Emil flies past Hazel and Gretel to keep The Little Mermaid busy. They have faith in the shade.

“Ready for round three, fuckface?” Kainé cursed at the possessed man.

“Three time’s a charm, huh?” Hazel replied, looking at Qrow. 

“Try me. Let’s see how lucky you are, fuckface.” Qrow shoots back as he readies his scythe.

They may have been at a slight disadvantage with Gretel weakened by the sun and having to retreat to the shadows created by the clothes on his body, and also being in on a three versus one, but they would not be discouraged. Both would see their mission born of revenge and love through.

Kainé and Nier attacked from the sides, while Qrow went to strike their front. With their speed, they moved to attack Nier first before the others could strike. He went in for a jab with his beastly spear, but the duo quickly sidestepped and grabbed the spear. They yanked it out of his hands and went in for the counter. The teen was quicker than they would have liked, and deftly dodged the reprisal. Kainé and Qrow closed in, but their weapons were blocked by the spear’s study length.  _ Foolish vessels. Stupid human. _

“Hmm. This is neither my Sweet Revenge or my brother’s Sweet Love, but it will do for now.” She tells them through Hazel. They feel a jab from behind. Nier saw the opportunity and took it. Unfortunately for him, the beastly dagger would not pierce through aura.

_ My, that is useful.  _ She comments as they kick Nier away and throw the other two towards him.

_ Eh.  _ he replies.  _ It’d take a lot more than that to even put a dent in my aura. _

_ Good.  _

With Emil and the shade in their view now, they see the unparalleled power the two displayed. Glowing magic and angelic lettering soared wildly above the ocean. Glyphs and shade appendages littered the sky in a mess of chaotic sounds.

_ I will be a human! I’ll kill all of you! Don't you dare stand in my way!  _ She screams to the world.

“I won’t let you hurt my friends!” He shouts at the shade with determination.

They go on the offensive this time, aiming for Qrow. The Shadowlord will want his replicant in good condition, as will whoever’s replicant the other teen belongs to. Qrow, however, is free game. They attack again and again, throwing Nier off with ease, and only having to put in a little more effort for Kainé. 

“Can’t you fucking kneel over and die already bitch!?” Kainé shouts in frustration. 

“Someday. But not today.” they answer her. But before she can even yell a curse back, they hear a blood curdling scream. It is not the shade, but Emil.

“Emil! What the fuck is going on with you!?” Kainé demands to know. The shade still attacks, but her power does near nothing to him.

_ Die! Die! Die! I will be a true human! _

“Get away from me! NOW!” It is not a request. It is was an order. Qrow stood in Hazel and Gretel’s way as Nier and Kainé begrudgingly leave. 

“You better stay alive Emil!” They hear Nier shout as they escape, but he is too far gone to answer.

“Stupid human.” Gretel speaks.

“Willing to drag me down with you?”

“Three times a charm.” Qrow smirks. But his cocky expression is quickly replaced by confusion as a bubble of magic surrounds him.

“LIVE.” Emil commands. 

“What?” Qrow shouts more, but they cannot hear him anymore as he is sent away. With no better plan, Hazel and Gretel try to escape, but hit an invisible barrier with a thud.

“Shit.” 

_ Goddammit! Think, think think! What could we do?  _ Gretel said in exasperation as they scanned the beach. There wasn’t anything else there but the sand, the ocean, and the shade, and The Ultimate Weapon. 

_ Do you think a shade like her can bring back the shadows?  _ Hazel wonders.

_ There’s only one way to find out. _

-

_ Are you okay?  _ Gretel asks the mermaid as they exit a shadow.

_ I’m wonderful! More wonderful than anything! Soon, I’ll be a real human! _

_ Good. And you, Hazel? _

_ Could… be better.  _

_ Her possession is taking a toll, isn’t it? Even though she used most of her power and severed herself from a lot of it too, she still retains an incredible amount of it. How did you get so concentrated, and what is your name, might I ask? _

_ I don’t know my name, or that I was even so strong in the first place though. But I don’t care! I’m going to be human! And then we can finally be happy! _

_ For your sake, I hope so.  _ Gretel could not bring herself to reveal than the man who loved her would be replaced by a different man. She had gone through so much. That knowledge could break her. Hazel was far too busy dealing with the labor of harboring two powerful shades in his body to even think about caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes end notes, a rarity. Ty for reading!


	5. Part 5: Blu Bird of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalts and Replicants are reunited. Hazel keeps his promise and awaits for Kalil and Gretel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Bluebirds are a symbol of happiness in Chinese mythology, and some Native American and European folklore? Just something I found out. While not a Bluebird, Blue Jays are a blue bird, and a member of the Corvidae family. So, if you'll consider a Blue Jay a symbol of happiness, their cousin the Crow is a symbol of impending misfortune. Just a funny little thing to consider.

The Shadowlord and Grimoire Noir were found at the top of the “castle,” just as expected. Despite being a book, Noir expressed his joy well enough.

“Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! And so, the darkness shall consume the light, and chaos will break forth!” shouted the Grimoire as he then turned to the Shadowlord in exciting anticipation. “All just as intended, my liege.”

_He means that he will merge with Grimoire Weiss. The process of that just looks chaotic, I am assuming._

_I can see why the Replicants thought he was evil._ Hazel replied. In a flash, the process began.

 _Oh I’m so excited! Thank you! Thank you!_ The little mershade expresses as she leaves his body.

_Let’s meet up at the Junk Heap again, hmm?_

_Sure. I’ll see you there._

Gretel leaves his body, leaving him feeling just a bit lonely. Before him stood a normal looking shade, save for her glowing red eyes, and soon, she was gone in an instant, off to unite with her Replicant. But here with him, was the young Shadowlord Nier and his sister Yonah. It seems as if the Shadowlord was a unique case, summoning his vessel to him rather than having his Gestalt travel to it.

“What have we all done?” Nier cried out as he dropped to his knees.

“This… this isn't right.” Yonah said quietly. “I- I don’t want this! Nier, please, there must be some way to help them!” He didn’t reply or move. “Mister, isn’t there anything you can do?!” she asked Hazel, as she is on the verge of tears.

“Whatever’s going on, it’s out of my control. Sorry kid.” He apologizes. He looked behind her to see that the brother finally rose up, and pointed for Yonah to look behind her. She rushed to him.

“Nier, are you alright?!”

“Yeah. He left.”

“What?”

“The other Nier. He’s gone. Didn't want to be here anymore. Said his job was done.” he stated coldly. Yonah began to cry. Most likely for the other her. He knew there was nothing he could do for them, so he took his leave.

The gravity dust crystals had been in him so long, it was a miracle they were still providing power. He thanked that to shade magic. The prolonged use of his semblance, however, was starting to catch up, and his arms began to ache. He knew it could soon devolve into pain, but he wanted to get to the peak of the Junk Heap. He leapt from building to building, until the village came into sight in the distance. From there, he worked his way to the Junk Heap. It was a lot more difficult to find without traveling through the shadows, but he managed. No one was there yet, and he had one more day to his stay, and then he would be gone. He just hoped they would show up.

Twelve hours later, he heard something coming. It crunched over the scrap, and soon came into view. Beepy, with Kalil on top of his head. Hazel stood up and walked towards them. Kalil jumped off and ran to Hazel for a hug, which surprised the man. He was an adorable little thing, with pale skin, freckles, and bright orange hair.

“You’re okay!” happily exclaimed the child.

“We are happy you are in good condition.” Beepy said. A little blue bird on his shoulder peeped after the machine spoke. It sounded a lot like a beep.

“I’m glad you’re alright too kid. So, what about... the other you?”

“What other me?” Kalil questioned.

“Eh, forget about it. It’s nothing to worry about.” Hazel knew he would just have to accept the kid’s words. It wasn’t like he knew enough to question it. “ Make a new friend?” he asked as he looked to the blue bird.

“No, he’s an old one, like Beepy. His name is Beepy too!”

“Beep!” peeped the bird.

“Oh! Have you seen Gretel yet? I wanna see how pretty she is!”

“No, I haven’t seen her yet, but I’m sure she will show up soon.” Hazel told him. He hoped she would. However, he knew that there wasn’t anything he could do now.

“Can you tell me about your world while we wait then? I bet it’s cool! What do you think Beepy?”

“I think… it will be cool too.” “Beep!”

“Well, it’s very different from here.” Hazel began. He amazed them with how the technology of his world was advanced like the tech from before the era of replicants. The powers of semblances and aura also amazed them. He was glad to kill the time and entertain them. Seeing Kalil’s innocent eyes light up and smile widen with intrigue made him feel... whole, if he had to describe it. “In my world, there are creatures called grimm. They’re shadowy monsters that are controlled and created by an immortal woman. They prey on people’s negative emotions.”

“Wow, they sound scary...” he said, pulling himself closer to the mechanical Beepy.

“They are sometimes, but after a while, they’re not so terrifying.” he half lied. Enough experience with them would transmute most of the fear they induced into something other than fear. For some, it was a desire to protect, for others, it was nothingness. It just depended on the person. But, no matter what, they were always unsettling, always planting the smallest seed of fear in humanity. “I think your friend here would do a good job of protecting you anyways.”

However, he was sure the machine would protect the kid well enough. After all, it appeared to be a mix of both machinery and magic, something Salem wouldn't prepare the grimm for. But against Salem herself though, the automaton would be no match. And unfortunately, it wouldn’t be a match for Ozpin either, unless it were an army of them maybe. Hazel wondered if their magic could end his cycle of reincarnation. He doubted it, but it was a nice thing to think about.

“What else is there in your world?” he questioned again. Hazel did not mind entertaining him in the slightest. He always did have a soft spot for children.

“There is also Dust.” He says as he brings some out. “It comes in all sorts of forms. The dust I was using with Gretel was gravity dust. It can manipulate gravity. Watch.” he said, picking up a nearby piece of scrap. He scraped it against the raw crystal, brought it up in the aid with his hand, and brought his hand back down. And there, the piece of metal stayed suspended, as if held there by invisible strings.

“Coooooool.” Kalil gasped as he stared at it in amazement.

“Here.” Hazel said, tossing him the deep purple crystal. “Keep it.”

“Really?” Kalil gasped.

“Yeah. I have lots back home.”

“What’s your home like?”

“My home? It’s…” It certainly wasn’t Salem’s palace. Nor was it any academy or Kingdom. “It was a person, my sister.” His saddened expression did not go unnoticed.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I get what that’s like. If it makes you feel better, There’s always a chance you can find someone else to call home. It’s not the same, but it’s still very nice.”

“Thanks kid. I’ll keep that in mind.” He never really considered the wise notion, mostly because of his hunger for revenge. He was also at the point in his life where he couldn’t hold any hope for such a dream. Perhaps in a different world, he could have held such a hope.

“Would you like a hug?” Beepy asked. “Beep?” “Hugs tend to help with dispelling negative emotions, and reinforcing positive ones.”

“I think he needs a hug! Give him a hug Beepy!” Kalil ordered as he began to hug Hazel. With Hazel’s tall stature, he could only really hug one of his legs. Beepy, however, would have no problem pulling the gigantic man into a hug.

“Hey, it’s alright I’m–”

“Too late.” Beepy stated. “Beep.” the bird Beepy said as it rested on his head. Somehow, he felt that the machine and the bird were happy too.

Hazel tensed at first, but soon relaxed. As weird as it was to be hugged by a huge, deadly machine, it wasn’t half bad. He guesses it’s because it’s been a while since he’s had a hug. Hugging the doctor would be just plain odd, and hugging Tyrian would be a detriment to his health, physical and mental, no doubt. And hugging Salem was out of the question. Anyone who wanted that had to be a masochist, or, as Tyrian had proven, insane. But eventually, he hugged the machine back, giving him a few pats on the back as he did so.

“Alright, that’s enough hugs for now.” He said after it began to feel uncomfortable.

“See, don’t you feel better?” Beepy queried.

“Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks.” he answered somewhat embarrassed.

“Good. You better. You made a promise after all.” Kalil told him.

“Uhh...” Hazel mustered out as his mind drew a blank.

“To be happy and safe. That was your promise.” Beepy reminded him, even playing an audio recording of the promise. Can you promise me you two will be safe and happy? We promise you Kalil, we will be safe and happy.

“Right. Sorry. It’s been an eventful past few days for me.”

“It happens.” Kalil smiled. “When do you think Gretel will show up. It’s getting late.” he yawned, despite the sun still being high in the sky. Then again, it was always high in the sky.

“I don’t know, but–”

“Androids detected. Devola and Popola units approaching.” Beepy alerted. “Beep!”

“Is that good, or bad?” Hazel asked the robot.

“Not bad.” Beepy answered.

“Alright then. Be on guard, just in case.” Hazel ordered.

“Affirmative.”

Not too far below, he could see two women approaching. Both appeared to be siblings, probably twins. Gretel had briefly mentioned them, and she seemed apprehensive of them, so he knew he had some reason to be wary of them. They no doubt held some impressive power. However, he did not expect them to be androids, or look so human.

“Well, she was right Devola. They are here.” said the woman with straight hair.

“Good. I’m itching to start our vacation.” said the woman with wavy hair, Devola. He assumed the other was Popola.

“What’s your business?” Hazel demanded of them.

“We’re here to deliver a message,” said Popola.

“From Gretel.” continued Devola.

“Her Replicant was elsewhere, far from here.”

“The mainland, but she managed to pull a few strings to get this to you guys.” finished Devola as she handed Hazel a letter. Meanwhile, Popola handed Kalil a letter. He smiled at first, but then frowned.

“I can’t read.” he told her.

“Don’t worry kid, the P-33 can.” Devola assured him. Then, out of nowhere, the twins looked at each other, a puzzled look on their face..

“What is it?” Hazed asked them, curious.

“I sense some magic above us.” Popola stated.

“This isn’t our normal magic, is it sis?”

“Nope.” Popola said as they all looked up, only to see a lone bird above them.

“That can’t be it.”

“Maybe it’s cloaking?”

“I know what it is.” Hazel interjected. “Kalil. Beepy.”

“Yes?” said Kalil

“This is our last goodbye, okay? I have to go and do something dangerous” Hazel said with a tone of finality. There was a hint of sadness to it.

“Alright. Goodbye Hazel.” he said with one last hug.

“Goodbye Hazel.” said Beepy with one last hug as well. “Beep.” beeped Beepy.

“And remember our promise, okay?” Kalil asked him.

“I know, to be safe and happy.”

“Good. Stay safe and happy then.”

“And thanks to you two.” He said to the twins.

“Think nothing of it.” Popola replied.

“Yeah. You did make our job a lot easier after all. It’s the least we could do.” Devola said with a shrug. Hazel let out a sigh.

“Alright. Good bye then. Stay safe and happy, all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will die holding onto the headcanon that Hazel is good with kids, because it seems fitting and I like dilfs. Once again, I kinda wished I used more Gestalt NieR, because Dadowlord has some killer thighs. But he's already suffering enough by not being acknowledged officially. RIP. There are a lot of twins in DrakeNieR, Seree and Manah, One and Brother One, Devpop, Emil and Halua, Adam and Eve, and all of them have really unhappy endings, save for Seree and Manah in the branch that leads to Drak 2. DrakeNieR is not a safe place for twins. I imagine Hazel was happy to see Devpop alive together, but I'm sure it also made him sad, lol. Well, TY for the read! One more chapter to go!


	6. Part 6: End of an End, Beginning of a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Qrow face off. After returning to Salem, he makes her very happy. Fast forward, Emerald and Mercury are left alone, and he can't have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Hazel's chapter in this story is at its end. I'll save whatever I have to say for the end. **SPOILER** rip Qrow, but not really because magic. I don't actually show it though.

Hazel soon found himself at the edge of a city, a ways away from those twins and Beepy and Kalil. He didn’t want any tragedy to befall any of them. He never thought he'd be friends with a machine, nor feel concern for a pair of androids. Yet, that’s what happened. And he never imagined he’d form such a close connection in such a short time on this mission. Even though he wished it all could have lasted a bit longer, he was glad to have experienced it regardless.

“We’re all alone. You can come out now.” he said into the emptiness. From that emptiness emerged another man.

“So, those twins set you up to that huh?” he said.

“Afraid not. Was just helping a friend out.”

“Yeah, cause genocide is a thing friends do all the time.” he said as he unsheathed Harbinger.

“It was either the Replicants, or the Gestalts. You have your goals, and I have mine. Let’s quit talking, and get to the fighting, Qrow.”

Qrow was the first to make a move. It had been some time since their last encounter. Qrow was just as swift and hard hitting as last time. In their first fight, he underestimated Qrow’s strength, which had cost him the battle. However, Hazel knew better now, and knew he could outlast Qrow. While he was usually slower, his stamina was usually much greater than Qrow’s. It depended on the dust he used, if any. While he was also stronger, Qrow admittedly had great tenacity.

“Can’t say I took you for a kid person.” Qrow said as he effortlessly slashed away.

“Could say the same for you.” Hazel retorted. He grabbed one of his arms and tossed him to the side of a building, the concrete cracking at the impact.

“I’m,” Qrow said, taking a breath before finishing, “not.”

“It’s probably best that way, isn’t it?” Hazel jabbed. 

He knew he hit a soft spot there. The more clouded his opponent’s thoughts were, the better of a chance he would win. Qrow shifted his weapon to his scythe. While lacking any ranged firepower, it had greater reach and dexterity in that form. 

However, it was playing into a fighting style Hazel would sometimes utilize: get in close, and disarm the opponent. It was a style he devised since joining Salem. His primary targets were huntsmen, many of whom relied on their weapon. Against these weapon dependent opponents, he would get in close and steal their weapon for his own use. And since he didn’t have a weapon, there wasn’t anything his opponent could take in exchange. It was a style that had certainly proved itself quite a few times. 

All there was to do now was to wait for the perfect opportunity to steal the Harbinger. This proved to be particularly troublesome, however. That was thanks to a series of misfortunes: a small crack causing him to lose balance for a moment, Qrow’s cape being caught in a bush to leave him out of reach when expecting otherwise, and a building a few blocks away collapsing to blanket the area in dust, causing poor visibility. 

In the dust, Hazel lost sight of Qrow. He knew the Brawnwen’s aura was low, and his own would be low soon enough. But with how hard Qrow hit, it could only take one one good slash. And that’s what happened. From behind, the scythe hit straight down his back, shattering the last of his aura. However, this was the time he successfully stole Harbinger. With a twist of his wrist, and pivoting on his heel, he brought the scythe back up to uppercut Qrow. He could just make out the shattering of aura in the thick dust.

But, there was no chance to follow up and deliver the finishing blow. Black feathers swayed gently to the ground where the man once was. Hazel knew he would be back. A huntsman almost never leaves their weapon behind. He held the weapon in a fighting stance and readied himself for an attack. He would have used the gravity dust he had left, but it wouldn’t be enough to without the piece given to Kalil.

“What’s the matter? Too afraid to have a weapon of your own?” said a voice somewhere in the dust. He turned to face it, but saw nothing.

“Or too weak? Does it hurt to have one? Remind you of pain?”

“You shut your mouth!” Hazel shouted.

“You can’t match anymore, huh? One half of a now incomplete whole. Isn’t that special?”

“Come here so I can fucking murder you!” All Hazel knew was that Qrow would soon be a dead man, well, at least experience death very soon.

“Only pain now.” he chuckled. “No more laughter. No more joy. No more Gretchen.” That was the final fucking straw. Qrow was going to suffer now. 

Hazel threw the scythe in the direction of the voice, and dashed after the voice. He could see that Qrow caught it, but was not prepared for Hazel to be rushing towards him. He grabbed Qrow by the face and slammed him into a wall with a scream. He let go, and let Qrow fall to the floor unconscious, Harbinger clattering as it hit the concrete. He bent down to pick Harbinger up. He noticed that he had been crying, and wiped the evidence of his pain away. 

-

When he arrived back to Salem, he was surprised to see that Tyian was not there. And based on how Salem was looking at him, he imagined it did not end well for him, whatever he went through.

“I expect that _you_ came back with some results?” It was more of a demand than a question.

“Of course. I stopped Qrow just before returning. Sent him back to _Ozpin._ ”

“Well, you’re starting off better than Tyrian. What else? What did you learn about shades and magic?”

“I learned some things about magic. But, you’ll be glad to know I learned a lot about shades. I was fused with one for most of my time there.” That very obviously piqued her interest. She straightened up in her chair and focused on him intently.

“Start from the beginning.” she ordered. She kept her gaze locked on him as he explained the details of the story and the experience of shade possession, omitting the parts she would find irrelevant. 

-

After a day of conversing with Salem and a quick checkup with their good doctor, Hazel was able to finally rest. With a groan, he fell onto his very comfortable bed. She had spared no expense in making sure her circle was well provided for, not that money was ever of her concern. Her influence could be found anywhere if one knew what to look for. But of course, many didn’t. That was the nice thing about siding with Salem, it was easy to be alone.

The room was filled with very few personal possessions: some clothes, a torn picture, an old dust crystal, some miscellaneous keepsakes, and now, a letter from a friend. The envelope itself was plain, save for the wax seal that closed it. The design was a circle with a trifecta of eyes. It was creepy, so he didn’t feel all that bad bad cutting across it to open the envelope, though it felt much thicker than wax. The paper the letter was printed on was a pristine white, contrasting with the sleek black lettering. It seemed like it could have come from Remnant, and not another world.

To Hazel

Sorry I couldn’t see you, Kalil, and Beepy off in person. I was dragged to my Replicant back on the mainland. My replicant was a filthy murderer, of not only Gestalts, but other Replicants. You’ll be happy to know I took care of her swiftly. When we reunite, there can be a fight of wills. Whoever’s will is stronger, is the one who wins the body. Though, this is just my hypothesis. It hardly matters though. What’s done is done, and all we can do is move on.

And I hope you can move on too someday. I know your revenge is your ultimate goal. I respect that, understand it more than anyone. And I know that one way or another, you will get it. I can’t be there to help you as you helped me, but I made sure I can help a little. The envelope’s seal is made of pure maso. It’s not a lot, but a little bit goes a long way. Seriously. That’s enough to keep a person alive for millennia, among other things. But there is something more important I want to give you: my words.

Revenge is sweet. Very sweet. I know that someday, you will see how sweet it is. But love is sweet too. We must remember that. I know it is not my place to ask anything of you, but as someone who cares about you, please find love again. I don’t care if it’s a year from now, or ten. Please don’t just hold onto your revenge and hate. If there’s anything your sister wants for you more than anything, it is to love again someday. But until then, fight on knowing you have someone who believes in you. 

Thank you, 

Gretel.

-

The first time he meets the two kids is when they are introduced briefly before the mission at Haven. They are underlings of Cinder first and foremost, they believe. The one with green hair especially believes this. If they had any sense of the scale of what they were doing, they would know they served Salem above all else. But, they are only children, strong children. But children nonetheless. However, they are also children with some serious issues. They reminded him of Cinder when she first showed up.

The difference was that Cinder was weak at first. Hazel vividly remembers objecting to her inclusion into their circle, but she told him to shut up. She told him how it was her destiny to be there, and become strong, the likes of which the world had never seen. There was such ferocity, such acceptance, in her eyes. This was a child who would be strong, because she _knew_ she would be. He objected no further. That day, he lost some respect for Salem.

These kids, unlike their leader, were already strong, well beyond capable of standing toe to toe with seasoned huntsmen. But also unlike their leader, they were also so unsure of themselves. They were dependent on Cinder, even if the boy showed it less. 

In the beginning, he was so sure the mission would be a success. Cinder had the full power of a maiden now, and thanks to the last of the maso, a powerful grimm arm she could control. Her underlings were valuable assets to the mission, Leo had betrayed Oz, and Cinder would have the upper hand on Vernal and Raven. While the White Fang situation could be better, it was what all it needed to be.

And then Ozpin shows up, reincarnated into the kid he helped earlier no less. It feels like a slap in the face, on top of all the other grief Ozpin has caused him. He wanted to end this kid’s suffering before it became too much, but he also wanted to kill Ozpin for using another child’s life. 

Ozpin and his allies gain the upper hand. Cinder had lost, and the situation with the White Fang was no longer in their favor. He didn’t think it would come to this, but it does. So when the girl breaks down and gives them the perfect opportunity to escape, he takes it. He runs, carrying her over the shoulder as the kid in gray follows behind. He knows that they will have to face Salem, and they will have to do it without Cinder, so he knows that he has to protect them. 

-

Hazel makes it a priority to be by their side as much as possible, which is easy since the two are inseparable. They both complain at first, stating they don't need him to babysit and the like. He would like to give them the space they wanted, but not so long as they were in Salem’s castle. Watts detested children, and would be rid of the two in a heartbeat if he so found the proper opportunity. Tyrian, was Tyrian. Being near him too long wasn’t good for anyone in any capacity. But, Salem hardly seemed to acknowledge them. He didn’t know if that was good or bad.

But eventually, they warm up to him, as much as two very traumatized teens can. One day, Emerald thanks him for looking out for them. Mercury just says, “What she said.” It’s not much, but it’s better than the “piss off” he would always get from him. It’s the first thing to make him genuinely happy in a while. But this marked when he just began to see just how hurt these kids were. 

Emerald was more dependent on Cinder than imagined. She was well on the path to becoming someone like Tyrian, and Cinder would be her Salem. But, her break from Cinder seemed to help keep her normal, if depressed and unsure of herself. Why she was so dedicated to the power-hungry woman was unknown to him, but Hazel wasn’t going to pry. 

And then Mercury. He seemed to have a distaste for nearly everything by default, Cinder and Emerald being the exceptions, and just maybe Hazel, just maybe. Unlike his close friend, he held no sadness, only anger. Hazel assumed the only reason he stood around since Cinder had lost was so he wouldn’t be alone, and so Emerald wouldn’t be alone either. But, this didn’t mean he was nicer than he let on. Hatred flowed in him through and through. 

Eventually, he realized that they were just kids who wanted to be safe and happy, something they probably never had all their life. It was then he felt sad for them, and himself. Was what he was doing making him happy? It surely wasn’t safe. He wasn’t even sure if it was something he wanted anymore. He had been doing this for years now, and was tired of it. His revenge was starting to seem more and more like a fool’s wish. Would his sister want this of him? Would this make her proud? Would she have done all that he had?

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something. Be careful, that might not be good for someone like you.” Mercury jabbed. It was the latest in a long line of jokes about him having a small brain. 

“Let me know when you start seeing smoke then.” It made the two teens laugh. Looking at them, something in his head just clicked. “You kids wanna leave?” They both looked at him, and laughed harder. “I’m serious.” They stopped their laughing to look at him, then each other, then him again.

“You are serious...” Emerald just barely whispered. “But we can’t just leave. I mean do you know where we are? And, I- I-” she began to choke up. She couldn’t leave Cinder.

“This life isn’t for any of us. I made a promise to a friend a long time ago to be safe and happy. Being here isn’t helping me, or either of you, with that. I want to leave, but not without both of you with me.”

“And you think we can just trust you like that?! For all we know this is some test set up by Salem to test our loyalty, and you’re trying to trick us and get rid of us like everybody else wants!” Mercury shouted.

“I’ll be honest, you can’t trust me. This could be a set up, and I could be lying to you. But I can hope you trust me. I’m not lying to you two when I say that I want us to leave. I do want you two to be safe and happy. I hate it here now, and I know you two hate it too. I just want to live a good life, and help you two live one. I promise”

“I’ll- I’ll go with you.” Emerald stuttered.

“Em!?!”

“I’m tired Mercury. I just want to be happy for once! I don’t care if Cinder’s here or not! You were right. It’s not like she ever really cared about us...” she finally admitted to herself. “And if we’re gonna escape, now’s the best time anyway.” Everyone else was in Atlas getting ready to dunk on Ironwood.

“Tch. Fine. Whatever.” Mercury let out a sigh. “You better deliver, old timer.” he said, pointing a finger at Hazel.

“I know this place like the back of my hand. And I know a few places we can crash while we lay low. If worst comes to worst, I have some distant relatives in the boonies.” 

“You’re not making this sound very enticing.” Mercury told him as they followed Hazel.

“Well, you’re not saying it’s bad.” Hazel pointed out. He considered that a good sign.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re excited.” Emerald said, slyly slinging her arm around his shoulder.

“Hmph. Hardly.” he lied as he crossed his arms. “So how are we getting out of this hellhole anyways?”

“Same way we got on. Boat.” Hazel said. Magic made it so that grimm did not attack it. It was a very... odd boat. The magic had the side effect of making it just unexplainably weird somehow. 

“Great.” he deadpanned. Having metal legs did not make deep bodies of water very fun.

Regardless of that, he was not a fan of the boat. He looked upon it with detest as they arrived at it. They gathered the last of their belongings and chucked them on board, where the supplies they looted also awaited. 

“Any last words before we head off, anyone? If you wanna get something off your chest, now’s not a bad time.” 

“I have some.” Emerald said. Mercury rolled his eyes. It was probably some sort of good bye and thanks to Cinder. To his surprise, she grabbed his hands. “Mercury, I love you!” He saw that she was blushing. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He didn’t know how to act or what to say. But he felt how he should act, and let that take control. He leaned down and brought her close, and kissed her. When their mouths finally parted, he looked into her eyes, unsure if he could say what he wanted to say.

“It’s ok kid, you can say it.” Hazel said from above. Young love was certainly a miracle, especially in a place where grimm are born.

“I love you too.” A smile spread across her face. It made him happier than he had ever felt, and they began to laugh, and then cry. Hazel went down and pulled them in for a hug. Neither of them pulled away. 

“You’re both gonna be alright now.” he assured them as he held onto them tightly. He wished that just for a moment, he could enter the safety of the shadows for them. The shadows there were anything but. Soon, they stopped their sobbing.

“Thanks for that.” Emerald said, wiping the last of her tears.

“Yeah.” Mercury thanked, wiping away the last of his tears as well.

“We all need a good cry once and a while. No need to thank me.”

“Well we’re thanking you anyways old timer.” he said with his usual aggressiveness. Strange to hear the tone with those words, but it was welcomed all the same.

“I guess I should thank you two then. I wouldn’t be leaving for a better life if it weren’t for you two.”

“How do you know it will be better?” Emerald asked.

“Call it a hunch, kid.” This seemed like a good enough answer for the both of them. He was glad. As he looked at the two of them board the boat, they messed around with each other in their usual manner, the only difference being that they were holding hands. It made him happy to know they were moving onto a better future. He wondered if that was what being a parent felt like. He assumed it was close enough. 

Yes, this was the kind of thing Gretel was talking about, a love worth living for. This was the kind of life Gretchen would have wanted for him, a life worth loving. In a world where his revenge was a fool’s wish, he boarded the boat at last, knowing he was going to live a life safe and happy. He had no doubt this new life would be better. Love is much sweeter than revenge after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH. First off, I love Hazel. He's so beefy. Secondly, I know I've said this in the notes of another fic, but comparisons between Qrow and Hazel are fun. Both are twins, but have a vastly different relationship with their sibling. Both have lived to ease the pain of their past, qrow w/ drinking, and Hazel with his semblance. (probably. it has to work on emotional/non-physical pain too, right?) And, Qrow is good with kids even if he says he doesn't like them, and Hazel is good with kids too. I know that's mostly fandom w/ Hazel, but like, it's too good of a headcanon to pass up. Thinking this stuff has made me ship them. I am wearing a shirt that says "boo boo the fool" as I type this. Third: I'm waiting on that Hazel, Mercury and Emerald redemption arc, so in the meantime, I'm writing a fic about that. *puts on my boo boo the fool hat* its also qrow/hazel slow burn. RIP Clover. That King deserved better. Canon is wretched, but at least it made writing that fic kinda more easier, and more angsty. I love angst. But HMU if you wanna see what I've got down so far. But Qrow 's and Ironwood's chapters in this series will definitely be posted before that. And lastly, Thank You for reading! It makes me happy to know someone also found joy in this incredibly niche content.


End file.
